


So Beautiful

by LiraelClayr007



Series: My 2018 - 31 Days of Ficmas! [25]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Christmas Caroling, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Snow, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 17:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17207927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiraelClayr007/pseuds/LiraelClayr007
Summary: The Doctor and Rose find themselves on a human colony for Christmas. There is snow, and carols, and fluff.





	So Beautiful

She’s done it so many times now, but Rose never tires of stepping out the TARDIS doors and onto an alien planet.

This one is a human colony called Koral, and it’s Christmastime. “It’s even snowing!” Rose exclaims, laughing. The Doctor, grinning as ever, takes her mittened hands in his and spins her around. They do a silly dance, right there in the falling snow.

“It is! Big, fat, perfect snowflakes. And not only that, Rose Tyler. Listen!”

Rose tilts her head, straining to hear. From somewhere down the lane, bits of “We Wish You a Merry Christmas” reach her ears. “Carollers!”

He grins, dancing her around again. “Right you are! Come on, let’s join them!”

They dash down the cobbled street toward the sound of singing, hand in hand. The colony, or at least this part of it, seems to be modeled after some 19th century European village: dark wood intermixed with bright colors, buildings pressed close together, roofs overhanging the narrow, twisting lane. Even the streetlights look like flickering lanterns until they get close enough to see they’re actually modern lights made to look old.

“It’s all so beautiful!”

The Doctor sees only Rose. “Oh yes,” he says.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 31 Days of Ficmas || day 25 - caroling
> 
> Yep. Just fluff. ;)


End file.
